Beyond Airbending: Return of the Phoenix King
by Fudogg
Summary: After Aang defeated Ozai, everybody was happy. But Aang made the biggest mistake of his life when he didn't kill him. Now, after a full year of peace, the consequences of Aang's mistake will become painfully clear. *ABANDONED STORY* I Don't own Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Airbending: Return of the Phoenix King

Beyond Airbending: Return of the Phoenix King

Chapter One: The Invitation

Katara sighed as she paddled her canoe down the misty tundra of the North Pole. After her Gran-Gran had married Master Pakku, she had moved to the North Pole. Of course, Katara and Sokka didn't, as Hakoda had finally returned home to assume his position as chief of the South Pole.

As of right now, Katara, Sokka and Hakoda along with Suki were vacationing at the North Pole to visit the closest thing to a mother Katara had left. Aang wasn't there though; recently he and Katara had suffered a nasty breakup and now both Aang and Toph had left to Ba Sing Se. It was for the best that Katara was all by herself; after her relationship with the Avatar had gone up in flames, Katara just wanted to be by herself. And yet, there was this feeling in the bottom of her gut that wanted to have some company. As she rowed her canoe up and stepped out, she thought of her options. The first was her brother. However, that wasn't really all that possible at that moment, for he was showing Suki the Spirit Oasis. The next person that came to her mind was her father. But at that particular moment, she had no idea where he was. The next person to pop into her head caught her by surprise: Zuko. The man who at one point she had hated and envisioned as everything that was wrong with the world, who was able to redeem himself; who was willing to sacrifice his own life to save hers. In just the last week before Fire Lord Ozai's downfall, she had realized that he was just as hurt as she was, and the man that had chased them all over the globe was not the person he truly was, but was the example of what even the most noble of persons could become if given no other option. For some odd reason, the thought of Zuko made Katara's heart speed up. She knew that if Toph were there, she would never let her live it down. However, Zuko wasn't there right now; he was busy ruling the Fire Nation and steering it in the right direction. Katara also knew that Zuko intended to find his mother. Well, it had been a year since Sozin's Comet returned—could Zuko have found his mother by now?

All these thoughts ran through Katara's mind as she approached her grandmother and new grandfather's home. Poking her head inside the door, she found the house dark and empty.

"Hello?"

Of course, there was no answer. Katara found herself wandering through the halls of the house. As soon as she was sure that no one was home, she went to her room. She was about to open the door and step inside when she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder.

Gasping out in shock, Katara whirled around to come face to face with Suki.

"Sorry!" Suki apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Katara smiled slightly as she brought her hand up to her chest. "You didn't scare me. You just startled me."

"Sorry."

"Suki, where is everybody?" Katara asked, getting to the point.

"Oh, that's why I came to get you." Suki explained. "Everyone is at the Tribal Hall Meeting place. They wanted me to come and get you."

"What for?" Katara urged.

"Chief Arnook is throwing a huge feast! They didn't want to start without you." Suki answered.

&

Katara could hear Arnook's voice boom through the halls as she and Suki entered the Meeting Hall. She quickly glided over in-between her father and Gran-Gran and sat down while Suki sat down next to Sokka.

"Now that we are all here…" Arnook started. "I would like to throw this dinner in honor of not only the upcoming year anniversary of Fire Lord Ozai's defeat, but that some of the heroes that helped bring him down are here to enjoy it with us."

As his voice trailed off, he brought his glass into the air before speaking again. "A toast to the warriors that fought against the Fire Lord."

Everybody raised their cups and murmured before taking a drink.

&

The party went out without a hitch. Everyone seemed to be having a great time while Katara talked to Arnook.

"So…" Katara started. "…This is the first time we've met since the siege. So, how are things going after well, you know…?"

"Things are going quite fine." Arnook replied. "Although I am sad that Yue is not here to witness and experience this time of peace, she fulfilled her destiny that night."

No sooner had these words come out of his mouth, Arnook soon grinned before starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"Look at your brother." Was all he said. Katara turned her head and nearly fell over laughing as she saw her brother drunkenly dancing like a fool on top of a table.

Turning to her father, Katara asked: "Couldn't you have cut him off, dad?"

"He only had half a glass." Hakoda replied.

"I'm going to go make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Katara forced herself out of her seat, but she stopped before she could take a step. She stopped due to the fact that she saw a messenger hawk swoop in and land on Arnook's perched arm. Arnook stroked the hawk as he took the scroll from it and unraveled it.

"What does it say?" Katara asked as her father and Suki approached.

"It's for you." Arnook replied. "It's a message from the Fire Lord."

"Zuko?" Katara asked, taking the letter from Arnook's hands and reading it. Hakoda and Suki both read over Katara's shoulders as she read it to herself.

_Dear Katara and Sokka,_

_As you are probably perfectly aware of, in only a couple of days, it will be the one year anniversary of the day that Aang defeated him. In honor of the anniversary, I will be holding a party at the palace to celebrate. Um, I don't exactly know how to put this, but I would like it if you guys could come. There will be some great food, dancing and my Uncle will even be playing the Sungi Horn. I already sent a message asking Aang and Toph to come, and they sent me a message saying that they will be there. You don't have to send me a response, as I'm rather busy; so really all you would need to do if you decide to come is to just show up. _

_Fire Lord Zuko_

&

Once they got back to Pakku and Kanna's home, Katara found herself pacing around as Hakoda, Pakku, Kanna and Suki all stared at her.

"So Katara, what do you think?" Hakoda asked.

"Gods, I can't go there if Aang is going to be there!" Katara replied. "He hates me, I know he does!"

"Katara," Kanna spoke. "It's not your fault that you were not ready to make a commitment as big as what Aang was asking of you."

"Besides," Suki added. "I'm sure he still loves you. He always did and he probably always will."

"But I don't know if I love him." Katara admitted. "Besides, I don't see what the big deal is. It's only been a year. It's not like it's been a full decade of peace or even 5 years. Now that's something to celebrate! But it's just a year."

"You don't mean that." Kanna replied sadly.

"Yes I do!" Katara shot back.

"Katara," Suki interrupted. "We don't need Toph here to know that you're lying. It is a big deal. This is the first time in a century that we've had peace. Besides, it's been a year since you've seen Zuko. Don't you want to see him again?"

"What makes you think that?" Katara asked.

"Katara, we all know that you like him more than you let us know." Suki sat down. "I mean, he burned down my village and yet, in a way I'd like to see him again."

"What do you want from me?"

"For you to go to Zuko's party; for old time's sake…" Suki said bluntly as she got up.

"You know, you're really starting to sound like Toph." Katara sighed. "But fine, I guess we can go to the party."

&

Sokka groaned as he rolled over in bed, his whole body sore from his hangover. As he forced his eyes open, he saw Katara besides him packing some things in a small bag.

"Are we leaving already?" Sokka asked, making Katara jump slightly.

"Yes." Katara replied. "While you were as loopy as a rooster-goat, we got a message from Zuko. He invited us to a party to celebrate the one year anniversary of his father's defeat. We're leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Boy," Sokka said as he forced himself to his feet. "Zuko must have hated every inch of Ozai from his feet to his creepy pointy beard."

"Why yes," Katara retorted sarcastically. "However did you guess? Was it the fact that Zuko joined us or the fact that Zuko mentioned that Ozai was an abusive, murderous monster?"

She then exited the room.

END CHAPTER

**A/N- Okay, this might be a slow start, but hopefully if I play my cards right, Zuko's upcoming party should be a huge blast that none of them will soon forget…Anyway, please review. Oh, and the dialogue between Katara and Hakoda while Sokka was drunk was quite similar to a certain movie. See if you can guess what movie it is…**


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Airbending: Return of the Phoenix King

Chapter Two: The "War" Meeting

As soon as everyone had gone to bed, Katara stayed up. She found herself walking out of the cottage and into the cold snow. She had mixed feelings about going to the Fire Nation…but she had promised Suki that she would go. She didn't want to see Aang; she didn't love him. And as she walked her canoe, it hit her: she had never loved him. That kiss at Iroh's tea shop was out of impulse that was it. She didn't think she knew what love was. She suddenly had a reason to go to Zuko's party. She had to break it off with Aang.

The next morning, Suki, Toph and Sokka had all their baggage piled onto the canoe as Kanna and Hakoda said goodbye.

"Have fun at Zuko's party." Hakoda smiled as he hugged his son.

"I don't know why we wouldn't, dad." Sokka smiled. "You know just as well as I do that I am always the life of the party."

"Wait, where's Katara?" Suki asked.

"I'm here." Katara replied as she walked outside. "Well, are we going to go?"

"Just waiting on you, little sister." Sokka said.

The friends then got on the canoe as Katara bended up water a jet rocketed the canoe away.

&$#

With Katara using waterbending, the friends arrived at the shore of the Fire Nation capital in only an hour. Royal guards helped each of them out of the canoe as a palanquin bearer arrived at the sight.

Soon after, the friends arrived at the palace. Katara and the other stepped out of the palanquin to see a cheerful Iroh walk out to greet them.

"Welcome my friends!" Iroh exclaimed, giving each of them a big, warm hug. "I am so glad that you decided to come. I've missed you all, and I know my nephew has as well."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Iroh." Toph grinned.

"But I must say…" Iroh continued. "You are quite early. The party doesn't start until tonight. You're the first here, even Zuko isn't ready."

"Where is he?" Suki asked.

"He's in a meeting." Iroh explained. "Everyone is so used to the meetings being about the war, but now that it's over, Zuko's been holding meetings to see how the world is recovering."

"And?" Katara asked.

"Things are going very well." Iroh replied. "The Earth King is back on the throne in Ba Sing Se, the South Pole is doing much better, my brother will go on trial in a few weeks and everyone seems to be a whole lot happier."

"What about Azula?" Katara asked, unable to shake a small feeling of sympathy for the fallen princess.

"She is actually doing quite well." Iroh explained as he led his friends up the stairs and into the palace. "She is responding well to her treatment and Zuko visits her every other week. He's even decided not to have her stand trial."

"About standing trial…" Sokka began. "Can't Zuko just condemn Ozai to death or something."

"He could…" Iroh's face turned grim. "But Zuko actually hopes for Ozai to find his way, which is why Zuko is sending him to stand trial in Ba Sing Se."

"But they'll kill him." Katara argued.

"Probably." Iroh replied hastily. "But I think that that it would be for the best. I don't hate my brother, I just think that the world would have been better off if the Avatar had taken his life. Now, Lo will be showing you to your rooms."

Iroh pointed to a wrinkly-er Lo and Li as they walked up to them, bowing out of respect.

"Come with us…" they spoke in unison.

"That's just creepy." Sokka said under his breath.

&$#

Katara and the others couldn't help but stare in awe at the inside of the palace as the twins led them down the halls. As Katara turned her head, she saw exiting from her room.

"Hello, Mai." Katara tried to be polite.

"Hey…" was all Mai said as she walked away.

As soon as the kids had been shown to their rooms and Katara was sure that Lo and Li were gone, she snuck out her door and quickly walked down the hall until she saw a room only with a veil as a door where she heard voices. Interested, Katara walked in, but immediately regretted it as she realized that every single general's eyes were on her.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice spoke. "What are you doing here?"

As soon as she heard her friend's voice, she looked up to see the Fire Lord sitting on his throne. Zuko had aged quite a bit in only a year. He looked paler and his black hair was now down to his shoulders. The Fire Lord was only 17 years old and he already had a wrinkle or two. Katara's eyes strayed away from Zuko and rested on Aang.

"What is this…this peasant doing here?!" rang Colonel Shinu's voice.

"Its okay, Colonel." Zuko growled. "She's a friend, she can stay."

"Whatever…" Shinu growled.

"Now…" Zuko continued on. "General How, please stand."

"I don't care about your little vow to the world!" How snarled as he reluctantly obeyed. "Because of you, the Earth Kingdom fell. We all know that you're going to send this world back into chaos! It's in your blood! You're just like your evil and conniving father!"

Her mouth wide open, Katara turned to see what the Fire Lord's reaction would be. She was somewhat surprised to see that Zuko wasn't frying How alive. Instead, Zuko stood up and walked over to the table.

"Do not tell me that I am like my father, because I'm not." Zuko's voice was cold, but not angry. "A man does not choose his father. This scar is the only thing that he ever gave me. He is a monster and I hate him, but that doesn't mean that I don't think he can't be redeemed."

How sank down to his seat, seemingly ashamed. "I apologize, Lord Zuko."

"Now…" Zuko sat back down. "Avatar Aang, there is no doubt that the world still has a long way to go before it has healed fully, so I am asking: what do you think we can do next to help?"

"You are doing an excellent job, my friend." Aang answered. "I would say that you should keep going the way you are now."

&$#

Six o'clock…visiting hours over…meal time. Ozai, formerly the most powerful fire-bender in the world sat in his cell, his stomach growling. After what felt like forever, the cage slid open and a plate of slop rolled in. Ozai threw himself at the plate and gobbled down every bit. The guard stood, amused.

"I can't believe that at one point, I actually though that you were a good leader." The guard sneered. "I actually thought your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom was a good one. Look at you now, how the mighty have fallen…"

"You are right about that…" Ozai looked up from his plate, the slop running down his chin with an evil grin. Before the guard could react, a dagger was plunged into his back and Shinu, Qin and Chan sttod behind as the body clattered to the ground. Chan grinned as he picked up the guard's keys and unlocked the cell door.

"It's about time…" Ozai growled as he slowly picked himself up.

"We told you that we would get you out of here." Qin smiled.

"I never doubted that." Ozai walked over to the three as they tossed him a cloak and the helmet of the Phoenix King.

"My son can have the Fire Nation, but that won't save him from me." Ozai grinned as the put the helmet onto his head once more. "But I know who the nation is truly loyal to: me. You can come out now."

As the words came out of Ozai's mouth, dozens more soldiers came out from the soldiers. Ozai laughed evilly as Qin, Chan, Shinu and the soldiers dropped to their knees.

"This pathetic prison could never hold me! And tonight, Zuko's party is going to be a blast!"

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I really do, because at first I was kind of getting bored writing it and then I thought that Ozai's rescue was like "umm, okay…". Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It's just that lately, my OCD has been making my life. Damn these irrational fears of contamination!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond Airbending: Return of the Phoenix King

Chapter Three: The Party

Katara stormed out of the war room infuriated. The nerve of that colonel! Calling her a peasant?! Katara was so lost in her angry thoughts that she didn't notice Zuko coming up behind her. Katara's body went rigid as she felt his warm hand grab hers. Startled, Katara immediately went for her water skin, remembering only too late that she had left it in her room.

"Don't worry." The voice spoke. "I'll save you from that general."

Katara, remembering the last time that a captor of hers had said something around those lines all too well, could feel her body temperature rising. With a roar of fury, Katara whirled around, slamming a clenched fist into the man's jaw. As the man fell backwards onto his rear, Katara realized that it was Zuko.

"Zuko?!" Katara's surprise soon turned to anger. "What in the Avatar's name do you think you were doing?"

"I'm sorry, Katara." Zuko replied as he rubbed his jaw. "I was only kidding." He added with a small, but mischievous grin, which Katara couldn't help but smile at.

"No, but seriously…" Zuko stood up, dusting himself off. "I came to apologize for the way that Colonel Shinu treated you in there."

"It wasn't your fault, Zuko."

"Actually, I think it kind of is." Zuko turned away. "Shinu was a supporter of my father's plan to use Sozin's Comet to burn down the Earth Kingdom. I probably should have had him thrown into prison as well, but Shinu was quick to join my cause. In any case, I hope you enjoy the party."

"Wait!" Katara called out. Zuko was starting to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks. "Thank you, Zuko. You don't have to take blame for that man's behavior. But, to be honest, I didn't actually want to come."

"Why?" Zuko asked, trying to keep a hurt look off his face, but apparently Katara sensed it.

"It's not you, Zuko." Katara explained. "It's Aang. I just don't think I love him…I don't know if I ever did."

"Then maybe you should break up with him…"

"I could never do that." Katara lowered her head. There had to be a way to change the subject! Finally, Katara knew how…

"How is the search for your mother going?" Katara asked.

"Terrible." Zuko replied. "My father won't talk. Every time I come in to try to get him to tell me, he laughs. I'm starting to think that I'll never find her."

*$#

A few hours later, Katara got dressed for the party, and together with Sokka and Suki, walked into the Grand Hall. Katara's mouth immediately dropped to the ground at the beautiful sight. There were hundreds of people dancing, eating, drinking and socializing. Two of the dancers that Katara recognized immediately were Aang and Toph. Katara stepped down onto the dance floor as Sokka rushed to the table. Suki sighed.

"I hope he doesn't eat so much that he won't be able to share a dance with me." Suki said.

"Don't worry." Katara told her. "He cares about you; of course he'll dance with you."

Suki smiled at Katara's kind words as Aang and Toph walked up.

"Hey, Aang." Katara greeted him. "Have you seen Zuko?"

"No, as a matter of fact." Aang said, but Toph shook her head.

"He's coming." She answered. "He's with that Mai girl. I can feel it."

Sure enough, when Katara looked up, she saw the Fire Lord, dressed in the fanciest red robes that Katara could ever imagine enter the ballroom, holding hands with Mai. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, turned and roared in applause.

"No, please." Zuko backed off modestly. "This party isn't about that. Tonight is just a night to have fun and celebrate a full year of love and reconstruction."

A slow and drawn out dance soon began, with Iroh playing the Sunghi Horn. Katara watched as Zuko and Mai danced, and for some strange reason, wished that it was her that was dancing. Katara immediately froze and spit out the punch she was drinking. Why would she have romantic feelings for Zuko?

As soon as it had started, the music ended and Aang sat down where Iroh once was as he went to go get himself a cup of tea. Aang grinned at the crowd of people.

"Hello Fire Nation!" Aang nearly shouted. "Hot-men and hot-women! How are you all doing tonight? As of right now, this party is going up a notch! It's time to have some fun!"

Katara groaned as Zuko and Mai stopped their dance right by her. Zuko turned to look at her as Aang put his lips to the tip and blew, causing a loud and unnerving type of music to come out as he tapped his feet obnoxiously.

"Ugh!" Toph scoffed. "It sounds like a badger-mole got squashed by Appa!"

"Mai, do you mind if I dance with Katara for a moment?" Katara's head jerked back to the Fire Lord as he spoke.

"Well, actually…" Mai began, but she was cut off by Katara.

"Yes, I'll dance with you!" Katara shouted, for a reason that even she didn't know. As if being controlled by Hama herself, Katara grabbed Zuko by the collar and they started to dance. The dance must have been magnificent, as nearly everyone in the room stopped to stare at the two. However, the audience's attention was taken away as the door to the palace was blasted open by a fire blast. Shocked, Zuko dropped Katara just as he was dipping her.

"What?" Chan stepped into the room. "A big party and I'm not invited? I'm insulted." Ozai laughed evilly as he entered, followed by Qin and Shinu.

"Greetings, scum of the Fire Nation!" Ozai's voice boomed. "We are tonight's entertainment. I just have one question: where is Fire Lord Zuko?"

As he strode into the room, Ozai grabbed a guest by the neck. "Do you know where the new Fire Lord is?" After a beat, Ozai tossed the guest across the room where he slammed into the food table where Sokka was standing.

"Hey!" Sokka protested, despite not taking his eyes off of the food. "That wasn't cool!"

"Are you imbeciles actually telling me that you don't know where the Fire Lord is?" Ozai stopped pacing in the middle of the room. "I don't buy that for a second."

Thinking quickly, Katara bended the punch and froze them into icicles. She then launched and fired her weapons like a projectile weapon. However, all the icicle-spears missed the Fire Lord and instead pierced Chan all over the chest. Ozai grinned as Chan dropped to the ground dead.

"You better work on your aim, you filthy peasant." Ozai snarled as Katara landed in front of him, Aang running beside her.

"Ozai, what are you doing out of prison?" Aang asked.

"Did you actually believe that a pathetic prison cell could hold the Phoenix King?" Ozai roared. "Although you think you won, that battle between you and I was your biggest failure ever, you pathetic excuse for a warrior!"

"I don't think so!" Aang replied, as he launched himself at the former Fire Lord, but Shinu shot a blast of Fire in-between them, cutting Aang off.

"Even without my bending, I'm more powerful than you." Ozai laughed. "No wonder why the Air Nomads were so easy to butcher like the animals that they were. They were spineless; so much for a peaceful fight!"

"Phoenix King!" Katara and Aang turned their heads to Mai as she walked up, clutching Zuko by his hair and holding a dagger to his throat. "I bring you the Fire Lord."

"Mai?" Zuko acted shocked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you not to cheat on me again!" Mai uncharacteristically shouted. "And what did you do? Dance with another girl! I risked my life for this? I don't think so! I was wrong to change my alliances!"

"Well done, my child." Ozai grinned. "Hand him over to me and you will be greatly rewarded."

"Whatever…" Mai was back to her old, bored self. "I'm coming with you."

Qin opened the door and Mai dragged the captive Fire Lord out, Shinu and Qin soon following. Ozai laughed and walked out as well. As Ozai turned around, Katara and Aang could see a mad gleam in his eyes before Ozai slammed the doors behind him.

"This is not good…" Aang said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Iroh walked out holding a cup of tea.

"Did I miss something?" he asked as he saw the body on the ground.

*&#

Zuko struggled desperately against Shinu and Mai's grips on his body, but it proved to be no use as he was thrown to the ground at the feet of his father.

"I must say that I'm glad that you dedicated this past year to rebuilding the world." Ozai started to pace in front of his son.

"No you're not." Zuko replied coldly.

"Actually, I am…" Ozai turned to face Zuko with an extremely evil grin on his face. "Because now I have a chance to destroy it all over again."

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond Airbending: Return of the Phoenix King

Chapter Four: True Destiny

"No!" Zuko felt himself rising. "I won't let you! I won't let you revert the world back to the days of pain and suffering! And even if you have me, you don't have the others! They can and they will stop you. I swear to you that no one will show mercy on you this time!"

Zuko was about to pounce on his father, but before he could make another movement, he felt a blunt object make contact with his skull. Zuko tried to ignore it, but the pain was too great, forcing him to his knees and then his belly. Trying desperately not to lose consciousness, Zuko forced himself to make eye contact with Mai, who stood right behind from where he had just been standing holding a dagger.

"Come on, Zuko…" she spoke in a bored tone. "We all know that you're bluffing. I can tell that you care more about the state of the lousy world more than you care about me."

"What…ar…are you…tal…talking about?" Zuko struggled to say as Qin and Shinu forced him up onto his knees.

"Don't play dumb with me." Mai warned. "You care so much about the world that you won't let your father destroy it, but did you do anything to stop Azula from putting me in prison back in the Boiling Rock?! I didn't think so!"

"Mai…" Zuko started, but he was stopped by both a sharp, pinching pain as Qin applied shackles to the Fire Lord's wrists, forcing them behind his back and the pain in his head.

"Mai…please!" Zuko struggled against the grogginess. "I'm sorry! I…didn't me…mean to hu…hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"Enough!" Ozai roared, storming over to his son's side. Clenching his hand into a fist, Ozai landed a punch so powerful to Zuko's face that the Fire Lord let out a small groan before falling forward into the dirt with a thud.

"Now, hurry up!" Ozai ordered. "Let's get his sorry carcass to a place where he will be much more comfortable…"

&%#

Back in the ball room, Katara, Aang and Toph had just finished telling Iroh what had happened, as Suki and Sokka stood in the corner arguing. Iroh sat at a stool, his arms crossed and with a stern look on his face.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked.

"I don't have the answer." Iroh frowned. "This is your problem, Avatar Aang."

"What?" Aang asked, dumbfounded. "How is this just my problem?"

"I am afraid that you made a grave mistake during your final battle between you and my brother, my young friend." Iroh sighed as he stood up. "By you shaping your own destiny, you did not fulfill it."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Aang didn't save the world as everyone thought he had." Iroh answered sadly. "As much as I don't believe in senseless violence, the world will not be safe as long as Ozai is alive."

"Well then, why can't you do it?" Aang nearly shouted. "I believe that all life is sacred and I will never take it from anyone, not even a monster like Ozai!"

"I can't kill Ozai." Iroh said. "He is my brother and defeating him is your destiny. If the world is to survive Ozai's wrath, it is imperative that you end him."

"No." was all Aang said.

"The spirits can't force this on Aang." Katara tried to reason.

"The spirits will do what they must." Iroh said. "Trust me, I know."

"How do you know?" Toph asked.

"Well, I'll tell you." Iroh replied. "But I must warn you, it is not a pleasant story to tell or to be told about…"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Oh boy, why is it that every time I write an Avatar fan fic, I write in a character getting a little…tied up? Oh well, I guess I need more therapy… Anyway, please review, because I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews.**


End file.
